


Short Ones Full Of Love

by HannaHazzard



Series: Love in an Ambulance [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Still Five-0 Steve, paramedic Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaHazzard/pseuds/HannaHazzard
Summary: Being in a relationship while working at different places and in ever changing shifts can be hard. It’s why they appreciate the little things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. In a moment of boredom I had the sudden urge to write a few very very short shorties here :D I thought I could dump them here.  
> I'm not even sure wat this is or what is going to come, but we'll see :D  
> They are not betaed. Because I've dumbed a lot of work on my lovely beta reader already and I really just want to post this now, so sorry for the mistakes.

Steve parked his truck in his driveway, barely able to keep his eyes open. He was tired, starving and he stank.

They had spent over a week tracking and taking down a drug-ring, with barely any breaks. In the end they were stretched so thin that even Zen-like Chin started to snap.

As he debated which need was more important, sleep, shower or food, he suddenly noticed the well-known car of is lover also in his drive-way. He wasn’t proud to admit that he almost ran into the passenger side of the beautiful Camaro before noticing. He would take that secret to the grave.

He stumbled over to his front door and went inside. The lights were on and TV was running on mute with a game playing. The house smelt of delicious food that simultaneously warmed his heart and made his stomach growl like mad. The living room was empty, but the puttering sounds and the soft Bon Jovi music coming from the kitchen were a dead give-away to where his boyfriend was.

The last time his home had felt this alive when Steve came home, had been when his mother had still been official alive. It felt good beyond words, to not come home to a lonely, cold house for a change.

“Hey.” Danny emerged from the kitchen with a spoon in his hand and e came over to greet Steve with a soft, quick kiss. “Go take a shower. Pasta and bread will be ready in ten, so you could break your three minute rule if you want.” Danny smiled at Steve and gave him another kiss before shoving him in the direction of the stairs.

Steve went dumbly, a content smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

“- and that stupid idiot just ignores every hint a patient is giving him. Just because he has been doing this job for eight years now, doesn’t mean he knows everything better! God Steve, he is so..so..! I can’t even say. I can’t work with this incompetent bastard who doesn’t care for anyone but himself!”

Ever since Danny had come to Steve’s place an our ago, the blond medic could do nothing but complain about the colleague he had to partner up with today. Steve hadn’t even gotten the name of the guy, but he didn’t think it was important either. Danny needed to let of some steam, and if he could do that by shouting at Steve until his voice gave away, then it was fine.

“He made little Clare cry today, because he had been so focused on the little wound he could see that he ignored her complaining about pain at another place. And he was snapping at her. You don’t snap at a hurting six-year old, Steven!”

Steve agreed with Danny wholeheartedly, but knew better than to speak up before his boyfriend was finished. Thankfully, it seemed like Danny slowly came to an end, the angry redness from his had receded a lot and he looked more tired than livid now. Time to carter Danny off to bed.

Danny was docile as Steve maneuvered him up into the bedroom, stripped him to his boxers and shoved him into bed. Steve made one last round of his house, to turn everything off and the alarm on, and then easily slipped behind Danny to wrap himself around the smaller man.

“When is Meka coming back?” Steve asked after a moment of silence and pressed a small kiss to Danny’s neck.

Danny gave a soft sigh, before answering. “Two days, six hours and,” Danny glanced at the alarm clock, “thirty-two minutes.”  It sounded suspiciously like Danny was sulking, so Steve pulled him closer to himself.

“You just say the word, and I’ll find a reason to throw the law at the guy. Perhaps a grenade, too.”

A snort escaped Danny in a rush, and it turned into a small about of tired giggles. Steve didn’t try not to join in.


	3. Chapter 3

“I have told you five times already, Danny. I didn’t finish the milk. I-“

Chin and Kono looked up amused from their little game of angry birds on the smart table. They watched with matching grins as their Boss threw up the free hand not holding his phone to his ear.

“I didn’t. No, Danny, I- Danny! It’s not my fault you have to drink your 'after-work-coffee' without any milk!“

Kono barely muffled a giggle as Steve’s eyes widened in agitation. They couldn’t hear what exactly Danny was saying to him on the phone, but it sure was a lot.

“Well, maybe Grace finished it when she’d been over yeste- I’m not trying to incriminate your innocent daughter! No, I’m not. No, I’m- God damn, Danny!” Steve ran a frustrated hand over his face and let out a long breath. “I’ll get some milk when I’m finished, alright? No, that’s not an admission of guilt. No it’s- Danny! I’m done, alright. I’ll get the milk and see you later. Yes, I promise. I love you, too.”

As soon as Steve cut the call, he raised a warning finger at Chin and Kono. “Not a word.”

Chin lifted his hands as a sign of innocence and Kono mimed locking her mouth. Neither could help the grins, however.

Steve must have realized that this was all he would get.

“You both finished your reports? Actually, I don’t care. Go home. We only have an hour left anyway. Have a good weekend.”

Steve was doing his best to sound defeated, but Chin saw the content look on his friends face and he was glad that Steve now had a private life he could enjoy. Danny was good for him.

Soon they were heading out to the parking lot together. Kono couldn’t help it. Just before they went to their separate vehicles, she readied herself for a comment, but it Chin beat her to it.

“Now, Steve. We don’t want to hear on Monday that you had to spend the weekend on the couch, so don’t forget to bring your man some milk, alright?”

Chin was a smart man, so he didn’t stop walking to his bike. A laughing Kono hurried to her own car as well. Only Steve stopped to glare after them.

“You’re both fired!”


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Danny arrived at Steve’s place after a long-ass shift, Steve’s house was dark. 

It hadn’t even occurred to him to drive to his own little apartment tonight, and Danny really hoped the only reason Steve’s alarm wasn’t switched on was because the SEAL had been expecting Danny as well. 

He knew the house well enough by now to find the bathroom in the dark, but he was pretty sure Steve was aware of his presence before Danny had turned on the water for a quick shower. 

Sure enough, as soon as he lifted the covers to slip into the bed, he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled against a solid, yet comfortable chest. He melted into Steve’s hold and let out a jaw cracking yawn. He was asleep in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

"Again?" The greeting spoke for itself. It wasn't the first time Steve had to cancel dinner plans and it made him feel especially guilty that Danny was expecting it by now.

"I'll make it up to you." And he would. Maybe he could take Danny to the big island for a weekend if their schedules allowed it. "I'm sorry."

Danny sighed tiredly into the phone, "Yeah, ok."

"We still on for the game tomorrow?" Steve asked hopefully, testing out how angry Danny was.

"Sure." Okay, so not angry at all. Danny sounded defeated, which was worse. "See you tomorrow then."

"Yes, I won't cancel this time, I promise."

He didn't get an answer but he didn't expect one either. He'd make sure to have some Malasadas at hand when Danny came over tomorrow.

"Okay guys," Steve clapped his hands and stepped out of his office. "Let's break this guy."

Their mini-bust an hour ago had only offered one of those bastards, but Steve felt confident that they could make him talk.

Only Kono was still there to witness his encouraging entrance.

"Chin is already with our friend. You go get ready for your date, we can handle this," Kono smiled.

"No it's fine. I've already talked to Danny."

Kono looked at him with wide eyes, "You cancelled?"

"Yeah. He understands it's-"

"Brah. On Valentine's day? Really? I would seriously doubt if you wanted to have a relationship with me or with your work."

Her words felt like he was hit by a bucket of ice.

"Shit," Steve slapped his forehead hard. "Shit, it's valentine's day. How could he forget. You think he was planning something? Or expecting something? Shit."

"Oh, boss," Kono sounded sad. Almost as sad as Steve felt. Sad and angry at himself.

"What has he done now?" Chin asked as he joined the two in the war room.

"He's cancelled his date."

"Oh, brah."

"Could we stop with the pitying words and look for a solution?" Steve rubbed his forehead and glared at his so called friends.

"Go," Both told him as if he was too dense to see the obvious.

"The perp-"

"-will stew overnight. You can break his thumbs tomorrow," Chin finished for him. "He is being stubborn right now and a quiet night to think over his live choices will do him good. Go."

"I don't have anything for him."

"Boss," Kono rolled her eyes. "At this point, he'll probably just be happy that you came. Go."

"Okay, yeah. You right," Steve gave a jerked nod. "Good work today, guys. Have a happy valentine's day."

He patted his pocket for his wallet and keys and left the Palace with quick steps.

Xoxo

Steve jumped out of his truck as soon as he cut the motor and headed up to Danny's apartment, anxious to see him now. His knock was answered quickly and the door opened to reveal his boyfriend in nothing but a ratty old shirt and boxers.

"What are you doing here?"

"And hello to you too, Danno," Steve smiled and pushed Danny aside to step into inside.

"Hello, Steven. Now, what are you doing here?" Danny asked again, his face in a frown. "I thought you were too busy." 'To see me.' Steve could hear it clearly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cancelled today. Or so many times before. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you. It's just…"

"Work comes first."

"Danny-"

"I'm not angry, Steve," Danny interrupted Steve again. He sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm really not. Does it sting when you call to cancel a date? Sure. But I get it. Your job is important to you, it fulfills you, and that's a good thing. I'm the same, alright? Right now I got a fairly regular schedule, but during my time at the hospital I called off dates with Rachel, too," Danny walked over to Steve and leaned up to kiss him gently. "Let's just… maybe a few times less, okay?"

"I promise," Steve vowed and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. "Work is important, but I also have a private life now that I don't want to miss out," Steve explained, making Danny smile. "I want this to work. Us to work."

"Me, too," Danny agreed, kissing him again. "And I don't think we are doing so bad. I mean, it's valentine's day and we are together, that's something. Just don't expect me to get dressed again today, alright?"

"How about getting further undressed?" Steve asked suggestively, letting his hands drop lower.

"You didn't wine and dine me but expect desert? Very forward, Mr. Navy SEAL."

"That's me. Commander Forward," Steve pulled Danny closer.

"Well you are in luck. Pizza is on the way and longboards are in the fridge. That's almost wine and dine, right?"

"Close enough for me."


	6. Chapter 6

“Honey?”

“Huh, yeah?” Danny looked up adorably confused from where had been trying hard not to fall asleep.

Steve smiled fondly, “I was actually asking for the honey, Danno, but that settles it. Go to bed.”

Danny had just gotten back from an exhausting nightshift, dead on his feet, but he’d insisted to have a Sunday morning breakfast with Steve. 

“Don’t wanna,” Danny grumbled around a yawn. “I don’t want to sleep away your day off. We’ve barely seen each other this week.”

Even while he said it, Steve watched with amusement as Danny’s head got so heavy he had to rest it on his arm. 

“Come on,” Steve got up and gently lifted Danny from his chair by pulling on his arm. “I appreciate it Danny, but what do you think we can do with you being half asleep, huh?” 

Slowly they made their way up the stairs. Steve was sure Danny would already have fallen on his own. 

“Tell you what, we both lay down a bit and I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep. And once you get a few decent hours of shut-eye, I’m going to wake you up so we can spend the rest of the day together, alright?”

Danny was by now almost leaning all his weight on Steve, but he didn’t mind. It warmed his heart that Danny trusted him so much in such a vulnerable state. 

“But not too long.”

“I promise. You shouldn’t sleep too long anyway, or you won’t be able to tonight.”

Once in the bedroom, Steve stripped Danny down to his boxers and nudged him under the covers. Steve kept on the sweatpants and shirt he had thrown over earlier, he estimated it wouldn’t take long for Danny to fall asleep.  
He slipped into bed himself and was immediately latched onto by his boyfriend. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and buried his face into his neck, sighing contently. He was out like a light in seconds


	7. Chapter 7

Danny woke up lying comfortably on his side. One arm was shoved under his pillow while the other was holding on to it. His bad knee was bend up a bit, while the other was stretched out.

It seemed to be another beautiful morning in paradise if the sun kissing his exposed skin was anything to go by. That wasn’t what woke him up, however. It was a constant movement on the bed, rocking him slightly, and a feathery touch on his face, right on his cheekbone.

Despite the unusual wakeup call there was no alarm coursing through his body. He felt relaxed and lazy after a fitful night of sleep. The rocking didn’t stop however and neither did the periodic press on his cheek.

He sighed, and right after, let out a big yawn. Time to check what’s going on.

Slowly he blinked open his eyes and licked his lips. Another touch and he scrunched his nose a bit.

The room was as sun bathed as he’d expected and Steve’s side was as empty as Danny was used to waking up to. What was a surprise however was the strong, muscly arm he could see  beside himself, mid chest.

He frowned and stared for a moment. The arm stemmed on a big, familiar hand, with the thumb brushing Danny’s bare skin. The arm bend by the elbow, another touch to his cheek, and then it stretched up again.

Danny loosened his hand from his pillow and reached out to touch the tanned skin. The blond let the pads of his fingers trace over soft and sweaty skin, feeling the rippling muscles beneath. He stroked down until he was by the bend wrist, but only stopped when his hand rested on Steve’s.

Because there was no doubt that it was his superSEAL.

“What are you doing, huh?“ Danny asked, his voice still rough from sleep. He waited for the next touch to his face and then slowly rolled on his back. The next touch promptly hit his mouth.

He had barely a second to enjoy his lovers lips on his before they lifted again.

Steve was perched over him, hands on either side of the blond. The Seal was grinning like a goof, doing push-ups like it was the easiest thing in the world. He wore his board shorts, but they were  suspiciously dry.

“Couldn’t. Decide.“

Every word was followed by another kiss. It only took one more and Danny started to grin as brightly as his idiot partner.

“Exercise. Or. Staying. In bed. With you.“

The last kiss was a longer. The SEAL held himself over the detective and pressed their lips together until the Danny couldn’t help but moan, then pushed up again, still grinning.

“Found. A compromise.“

Danny managed a snort between quick kisses. Well, it was a good morning. He let Steve do his thing for a moment, knowing very well that his boyfriend expected a reaction. Maybe some ranting, maybe a shove for freedom.

Lazily he moved his body to enjoy a thorough stretch, giving his stomach a good scratch, too.

Steve’s eyes racked over him, taking in every movement, but never stopping his rhythm. Not even when Danny brushed Steve’s feet with his own during his stretch.

“Am I distracting you?“ he asked with a playful grin. He knew what he must look like to the Seal. Bed head, naked under the blanket that barely covered Danny’s waist, stretched out comfortably.

“I’m. Good.”

“Yes, you are.” Danny usually was a fair player, but he was sure Steve could do another exercise much better. Slowly he reached out and placed his warm hands on Steve’s bare sides, careful to follow the motions. Steve swallowed audibly but still kept his pace. Slowly his fingers wandered, over Steve’s taut abs and his ribs, leaving Goosebumps all the way. Danny grinned as Steve’s breath itched when the medic brushed over nipples, but the SEAL only faltered when Danny’s fingers made their way beyond the borders of the board shorts. Steve groaned when Danny squeezed his ass a bit and licked Steve’s lips the next time he came down for a kiss.

Before Danny’s hands could further wander, Steve collapsed on him and attacked Danny’s neck until it was his turn to moan again.

Yes, he very much preferred this kind of workout.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy to find the time for even little enjoyable things ;)

“How about..hm..” Steve looked intently at his cellphone calendar, “tomorrow afternoon?”

Danny made a disappointed noises as he searched his own pocket calendar. “I got late shift, babe.”

“What? No, it says you’ve got early…?” the SEAL asked and showed Danny the screen of his cell.

“I told you yesterday that I’d switch with Alana.”

“Oh,” Steve remembered, “right, right. Okay, no problem. The day after tomorrow? You’re back to early by then, right?”

“Steve, I know you want to forget it, but the governor is going to kill you if you don’t come this party, dinner, gathering-of-important-people thingy.”

“Urgh, that’s on Friday already?” Steve slumped theatrical in his chair. Then he perked up a little, “maybe if you’d come along it wouldn’t be too bad?”

“As appealing as it sounds to be the candy on your arm,-“

“Who says you are the candy in our relationship?”

“-but I’ve got Grace this weekend. And she’s got her school play in the evening. I thought it would be a good reason to bail out early from your little dinner-party?”

Steve deflated horribly when he heard Danny would not come along, but now he was all ears again. Before he could agree eagerly, a warning finger was shoved under his nose.

“Just cutting it short, you hear me? No skipping it all together. Otherwise I’m getting called again and I’m not yet over the heart attack I got the first time the Governor of Hawaii called me, just because you didn’t pick up your phone!” Danny shook his finger threateningly.

Steve beamed despite the finger, “I promise.” Happily he typed in ‘Gracie’s Play’ and after a slight kick to his ankles ‘stupid dinner :(‘ as well.

“Alright,” Steve announced when he finished, “so weekend is off-limits, too, with Grace being in the picture. Monday? No, wait. I’m heading with Kono to the big island then, won’t be back until Tuesday afternoon-“

“-when I’ll be at work again,” Danny finished with a sigh. Frustrated he put his calendar on the table and picked up his beer again, squinting at the sun as he took a long swallow. Steve quickly followed suit.

“This isn’t working,” the SEAL commented unnecessarily.

“Guess not, no.”

“How about now?” Steve rolled his head over to look at his lover.

“What? Right now? The BBQ-“

“-is not for another 4 hours. We’ve still got plenty of time.”

“Huh. Yeah, okay, why not.”

“Wow, that’s the spirit,” Steve’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he still got up and pulled Danny to his feet as well.

“Well it’s unexpected, I-“

Danny was stopped mid-sentence by Steve’s mouth covering his’. Whatever he wanted to say turned into a moan of desire. When Steve’s hands wandered down his backside he pulled away quickly but reluctantly. Steve grinned wickedly, knowing Danny was sold now.

“Come on,” Danny grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him from the lanai into the house and up the stairs. “But be warned, if I’m limping because of you in front of our guests later, the full calendar is the least of your problems because you’ll sleep on the couch for weeks to come.”

Steve just grinned like the goof he was as they headed for the bedroom. Both very glad they didn’t have to pencil sex into their schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> By the way I've started a side blog that's just for Hawaii tumblr: https://five0withalotmcdanno.tumblr.com/  
> Beside my main tumblr: http://hannahazzard.tumblr.com/  
> In case one of you is interested to make contact :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ups, just founds this from I don't know when :D   
> I't a bit longer, but just as pointless as the other little pieces here I guess :)

Something Steve wasn’t surprised about when he came home after work with Danny’s sweet car already sitting in his drive. Or Danny, the sun, beach, water, world hating man, lying in Steve’s hammock for an afternoon nap. It had happened repeatedly by now.

What he did not, never in a thousand years, expect, was the little baby sleeping on his lovers chest, drooling on Danny’s shirt. Both were uttering a snuffling snore now and then. The hammock was swinging slightly, rocking both occupants into a fitful slumber, no doubt.

“Huh.” Steve stood there watching for a moment, scratching his head.

 

When Danny woke up it was to a fussing baby squirming on his chest. He grunted and tightened his arm around the child automatically, then yawned heartily and grinned down at Charlie.

“Hey, bubba. Nap-time over?”

Charlie just smacked his lips.

“Yeah, I think it’s lunch time, too, Tiger.”

Carefully he wiggled out of the hammock, keeping a tight hold on the little baby in his grasp.

As soon as he took one step near the door sounds and smells reached Danny, he smiled. “Looks like we have a cook. Well, I do,” he corrected quickly and made his way inside and into the kitchen, “this smells like lasagna. And no baby gets lasagna in my care, you hear me?”

“I hear you,” Steve looked up from where he was cutting a salad. “And I was afraid you were gonna say that, but I don’t know what the baby eats. Don’t know what the baby is doing here either?”  Steve wiped his hands clean and came over to give Danny a kiss. And promptly got a small groping hand to his cheek from Charlie, who was perched on Danny’s hip.

“I see how it is,” Steve addressed the child, “you don’t want to share him.” Slowly he reached out with his finger and poked the small kid’s tummy. “Well, he is mine. Get your own Danno.” He wiggled his finger a bit until he got a toothless grin.

Danny watched with a fond grin, hitching Charlie up a bit higher. “Stop threatening the infant, babe.”

“He started it,” Steve immediately defended.

“Always the others.” Danny shook his head. “Anyway, Steve, meet Charlie Edwards.”

Whatever explanation Steve had expected about who’s kid this was. He hadn’t expected this. “As in..?”

“As in, Charlie Edwards, son of Rachel and Stan Edwards and baby brother of Gracie, yes.”

“Sie!” the baby made a noise for the first time.

“That’s right,” Danny bounced Charlie a bit. “Gracie.”

“Da!” Charlie grabbed on to Danny’s nose.

Steve raised an eyebrow and frowned. Da? Danny had told him all about what had happened with his Ex. About how they had fallen back into bed and she had told him later that she was pregnant with his baby, only to take it back afterwards. Steve knew that it had crushed Danny. While Steve was eternally grateful that things with Rachel hadn’t worked out back then, because he would have lost Danny to that woman and to Jersey, Steve still wasn’t too happy about her pulling this crap with his Danno.   

Danny saw the look on Steve’s face and cleared his throat awkwardly. “For Danno. Or Danny. Not.. uh..you know.”

Not Daddy. “Right.” Steve nodded.

“Da!” Charlie repeated, demanding attention.

“Yes, yes. I’m here.”

 

Soon Danny sat down at the table with Charlie on his lap, feeding him nasty baby mush, and Steve watched them.

“You have your constipated face on, babe. You don’t mind us being here, do you? I should have asked, I’m sorry,” Danny said, concentrating mostly on his current task. Feeding a baby can be messy.

“’Course not,” Steve sighed and came over. “I just.. I just don’t know why you torture yourself like that.”

Danny had told him how much he had wanted Rachel’s baby to be his. It had hurt him that his ex-wife had again preferred Stan over him, but not as much as being told the child wasn’t from him. Even now, Steve could see Danny’s obvious fondness for baby-Charlie, but also this pained edge in his eyes.

Danny blew out a breath and spooned another load of baby food in Charlie’s eager mouth before he answered.

“It’s not Charlie’s fault that his mother can be.. difficult.”

“Never said it was, Danno.”

“Not Gracie’s either. And she has this mother-daughter thing at school today. Stan was supposed to be back by then but his plane got held up and Rachel couldn’t reach the nanny. So, yeah,” Danny shrugged. “I was the obvious choice. Day off and Charlie knows me a bit so I’m not a stranger.” Another spoonful made it to Charlie’s mouth, who was fussing a little now, a clear sign that he was almost full. “He’s Grace’s brother, Steve. That still makes him family. Okay?” Danny looked at Steve almost pleadingly, begging him to understand.

“Hey, as long as you’re fine with it, I’m fine with it,” Steve quickly reassured. “Hey,” he perked up with a sudden idea, “want to teach him bad words? Scandalize the parents a bit?”

Danny looked at him with shocked eyes and then snorted, probably imagining Stan, Rachel, Gracie and Charlie sitting at the fancy dining table with Charlie shouting ‘Shit’ or something. He quickly coughed and covered his mirth however. “Absolutely not.”

“You are no fun. No fun at all, right, Charlie?” he turned to the child, “Danno is no fun.”

“Da!”

“See, he agrees.”

“Sure he does,” Danny rolled his eyes. “Since you are such good friends now, you can clean him up while I clean the food explosion on the table.”

Steve took Charlie with a grin. He was glad that he already had a little experience with his niece, so a baby in his arms didn’t feel that out of place. He even dared to bounce him a bit to get another toothless grin. “He just feels threatened by our new bond,” he informs little Charlie when he looked at his Da over Steve’s shoulder as he went.

“No bad words!” Danny called after them on their way to the bathroom.

Steve grinned but didn’t answer his partner, instead he focused on Charlie. “I know something way better. Can you say Steve?” he asked. “Steeeve.” He tried to talk as clear and understandable as possible. “Steve.”

Charlie grinned.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there.”   


End file.
